berserkfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 162 (Manga)
Synopsis Luca and the Skull Knight watch as the gigantic face in the ground is joined by more like it, all composed of the dead bodies of the emaciated refugees. Luca notes how similar it they look to the mass of blood that roam the Tower of Conviction, and the Skull Knight silently acknowledges that all the signs (the appearing of such powerful and vivid spirits without their being within the world of the Eclipse) are showing that an important event is soon at hand. Just then, one of the giant spirits notices Luca and the Skull Knight. Before it can strike, the Skull Knight's horse comes running from between the spirits with impossible speed. The Skull Knight picks Luca up by her waist and jumps on his still-moving horse, and they outrun the spirits. As they run, the Skull Knight realizes that the important event is currently in the process of occurring, and notices the Egg-Shaped Apostle lying on the ground on a rocky slope, still alive. Several Holy Iron Chain Knights report to Azan at the foot of the Tower of Conviction, informing him that the few heretics left who inhabit the nearby cave have been apprehended. Apparently, the heretics had been speaking of the appearance of monsters. Azan is unconcerned, more focused on finding Farnese, whose whereabouts are currently unknown to him and the Holy Iron Chain Knights. The abbot begins to break down, fearful of all the frightening events which now pervade throughout Albion. Suddenly, the walls at the foot of the Tower explode, sending bricks flying through the air. From this new hole in the wall emerges much of the possessed blood that spreads throughout the Tower. Azan orders the people around him to evacuate the area as the spirits continue to force their way out of the Tower, dangerously displacing the bricks above it and making the entire Tower shake. Inside the Tower, things are much more perilous. The entire ceiling is slowly collapsing, and there is an ever-present threat of being struck by falling bricks. Farnese is on the staircase that leads to the lower levels of the Tower, but they quickly collapse, sending her tumbling down them and almost out of a hole in the wall and into the open air. She is saved by the timely appearance of Serpico, who thrusts his arm out of the hole to grab Farnese's and pull her back to safety. In the end, it seems to be for nothing, as the Tower collapses even further. Guts, Jerome, Nina, Serpico and Farnese fall perilously along with the rubble. Being the only living things in the area with a bird's eye view on the scene, Mozgus, Isidro, Puck, the twin disciples and the unconscious Casca watch in shock as the Tower tilts backwards, having collapsed in such a way as to resemble an open hand reaching towards the heavens. Outside Albion's walls, the sea of possessed corpses spreads around the ground of Albion's outskirts. Characters in Order of Appearance